


Тихая ночь, ясное утро

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2018 [2]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Любимая тетушка Берти Вустера борется за высокие идеалы литературы.





	Тихая ночь, ясное утро

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандная заявка "про тетю Далию и ее рабочие будни"

Тиха летняя ночь. Поют серенады влюбленные сверчки. От пруда слышится ленивая перебранка лягушек. Редкая мышь пробежит до середины уснувшей клумбы – не по причине растительного буйства, а из-за томной неги, сошедшей с темно-синих небес.  
Бринкли-корт спал. 

За некоторым исключением. Например, гостеприимный и рачительный хозяин имения, мистер Томас Траверс, несмотря на поздний час, нес караул у парадной двери. 

Многие знакомые отмечали несомненное сходство Тома Траверса с обшарпанным нахохленным птеродактилем. Наиболее сведущие в истории искусств предполагали, что еще больше он похож на слетевшую с карниза горгулью. Ныне, обласканный лунным светом, он напоминал экзотический экспонат своей же коллекции старинного серебра, с декоративным приложением в виде охотничьего карабина. При известной доли фантазии посеребрённого Тома Траверса, бдительно грозящего ружьем каждому шуршащему кусту в округе, можно было бы принять за рыцаря – да, в домашних тапочках, да, в лиловом халате и вязаном ночном колпаке, но, тем не менее, рыцаря. 

Любой мало-мальски приличный грабитель, увидев, что спокойствие Бринкли-корта хранит столь отважный воин, обязан сдохнуть и уползти в свою грабительскую нору. А может быть, даже раскаяться и встать на путь морального исправления. 

Итак, луна царила, ночь темнела, кусты вяло шелестели. Том Траверс начал зевать. Грабители напряженно раздумывали о возможностях перевоспитания и таились в глубине парка.

Из-за угла дома неторопливо, с великой важностью и полным осознанием значительности собственной персоны, выступил черный кот. Было бы преувеличением сказать, что он обрадовался Тому Траверсу и побежал к нему навстречу, подпрыгивая, как котенок, но справедливость требует отметить, что животное действительно чуть ускорило шаг и приветственно дернуло кончиком хвоста. 

Мистер Траверс грозно скомандовал «Руки вверх!», на что кот принялся громко урчать и, подойдя ближе, попробовал устроиться немножко передохнуть на тапочках хозяина. Том отступил; кот обиженно фыркнул, но не сдался. 

Некоторое время кот и посеребрённый птеродактиль вальсировали вокруг пожарного колокола. Том Траверс сдался первым. Грозно потрясая оружием и невнятно ругая всех, начиная с правительства и заканчивая кухаркой, он скрылся в доме. 

Разом заскучавший кот растянулся поперек дорожки и приготовился вздремнуть.   
Через несколько минут он услышал приближающиеся шаги, поднял морду, но, различив в полумраке знакомые очертания, успокоился. Некто, до поры до времени прятавшийся в тени увитой розами беседки, поразмыслил о будущем, поджидающем всех, ступивших на скользкий путь порока и преступления, перешагнул через животное и решительно направился к западному крылу здания. 

Кот, печально вздохнув о несостоявшемся отдыхе, поднялся и ленивой трусцой побежал следом. 

Поминутно оглядываясь – то на спящий дом, то на парк, то на луну, – таинственный незнакомец добыл на клумбе садовую лестницу, и, сердито сопя, с усилием поднял ее. Верхний конец уперся в балкон апартаментов, известных гостям Бринкли-корта как Абрикосовая комната. 

Поплевав на ладони и отодвинув носком туфли кота, упорно желавшего сдаться на милость победителя, злоумышленник приступил к восхождению. Первую ступеньку он преодолел играючи. Вторая тоже не доставила проблем. Третья… 

Остановившись перевести дух где-то в четырех футах над уровнем клумбы, таинственный незнакомец вдруг услышал звуки, заставившие его насторожиться. Прежде, чем решение – падать в розы или спешно уподобиться ангелам, циркачам или бесплотным духам и воспарить на второй этаж, – было принято, ближайшее окно распахнулось, и некто вспрыгнул на подоконник. 

Ночь подавилась тишиной, ветер замер, и даже луна прикрылась облачком. Черное существо, желавшее покинуть гостеприимный Бринкли-корт, было покрыто перьями – а именно тремя, в районе предполагаемой макушки, тихо позванивало-постукивало многочисленными браслетами на руках и ногах, шуршало многослойной юбкой, а еще – светилось нарисованными на черном-черном лице белыми провалами глаз и многочисленными зубами. 

Злоумышленник из сада застыл, не в силах взлететь на спасительный балкон и не смея рухнуть в розы. Даже у кота отпала челюсть. 

Существо, не ожидавшее, что у его побега найдутся свидетели, ойкнуло и чуть не уронило копье с подвязанными у наконечника пушистыми хвостами. Через мгновение, когда паника нежданной встречи чуть отступила, в авангард выдвинулась куда более прозаическая мысль – на второй этаж Бринкли-корта лезет незнакомец по садовой лестнице. Чувствуя некоторую благодарность к хозяевам дома, из семейных коллекций которых был составлен его наряд, существо приготовилось поработать сторожевой сиреной, и даже набрало воздуха, чтобы оповестить о надвигающейся опасности, но тут облачко отступило, и луна засияла в полную силу. 

– Анжела! – воскликнул замерший на лестнице грабитель.   
– Мама?! – поразилась дочь семейства Траверсов. 

*  
– Что вообще происходит? – потребовала ответа Далия Траверс. Сознавая мощь своего голоса, тренированного многими годами спортивной охоты, она старалась говорить шепотом. Поэтому звенели только ближайшие окна. – Что за вид? Кто тебе разрешил брать прадедушкин ассегай – и к нему не привязывают хвосты, это же метательное копье, что за фантазии, Анжела!.. 

– Мама, тише, прошу тебя!.. Я не собираюсь никого метать…  
– Это что, добытые мною лисы?!  
– Не все, а только хвостики.   
– Это мои лисы! – вскипела Далия.   
– Мама, тише!..  
– И что за внешний вид? Почему ты не в своей комнате?!  
– Мама!

Забывшись, мать и дочь повысили голоса, но, наконец-то услышав друг друга, обе одновременно спохватились и замолчали. Анжела, вытянув шею и приготовив к броску увенчанный лисами ассегай, проверила, не проснулся ли кто в доме, Далия сделала попытку спуститься, наступила на кота и вновь взлетела на четвертую ступеньку лестницы. 

К роковому подоконнику женщины вернулись одновременно. 

– Куда ты собралась? Да еще в таком виде? – прошипели они, удивляя лунную ночь похвальной синхронностью. 

Анжела посмотрела на черный облегающий гимнастический костюм и пышную юбку из газетных полос, Далия – на макинтош Тома Траверса. Он показался ей хорошим дополнением к бриджам для верховой езды, без которых ни одна уважающая себя хозяйка английского поместья не станет карабкаться на второй этаж по садовой лестнице. Потом дочь задумчиво поправила перья, добытые из совиного чучела, а мать – сползшую на лоб зюйдвестку. 

– Я жду объяснений, – строго повторила Далия. Анжела поперхнулась фразой «Я не собираюсь ничего объяснять» и смутилась, дав подсказку относительно своих планов. – Это Бонзо, верно?! Ты собиралась в таком виде забраться к Бонзо и напугать его? Из-за тех глупостей, которые вы наговорили друг другу за ужином, ты собиралась издеваться над собственным братом?! Анжела! 

– Он совершенно невыносим! – возмутилась младшая злоумышленница, чьи планы оказались прозрачнее стекла. – Он смеет утверждать, что у меня нет артистизма и я не умею маскироваться!

– Анжела! – забывшись, повысила голос Далия. Спохватилась, сосчитала до десяти, как это советовала на страницах «Будуара миледи» миссис Боннифайтер, признанный арбитр семейных ссор и специалист по домашнему умиротворению, сделала несколько глубоких вздохов и продолжила на два тона ниже: – Анжела, ты же взрослая девушка! А ведешься на глупости тринадцатилетнего мальчишки! Попробуй вести себя разумно. Да, ты не специалист по маскировке – в конце концов, ты не частный сыщик в поисках королевских бриллиантов и не индейский следопыт, выслеживающий одинокого опоссума! Оставь Бонзо в покое и отправляйся спать!

– Но мама!..

– Кстати, что слышно о твоем Таппи? – Далия использовала еще одну мудрость раздела «Разговоры в гостиной» своего журнала. Переход разговора с обсуждения злокозненности брата на животрепещущую тему отсутствия в Бринкли-корте Таппи Глоссопа возымел ожидаемый эффект. Анжела еще больше потемнела лицом, и, забыв о слое жженой пробки и зубной пасты, которыми оно было покрыто, принялась утирать навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы:

– Всё ещё ничего. Он вместе с Берти застрял на этой гадкой рыбалке. Как он смеет ловить какую-то там рыбу, когда он мне нужен! Уж Таппи бы знал, как приструнить Бонзо!

– Это всё Дживс, он сам не свой до лосося, – дипломатично заметила Далия. – Не три глазки, моя маленькая. Иди умойся и ложись спать. А заодно подумай, мудро ли сталкивать жениха и юного братца?   
– Думаешь, не стоит? – впечатлительная Анжела всхлипывала уже без притворства. 

– Думаю, надо подождать, когда жених станет мужем. И в любом случае, брат – это брат, каким бы непутевым он ни был. Взять, к примеру, моих братьев – Джорджа, который вдруг женился на бывшей барменше, или даже отца Берти…

Как Далия и рассчитывала, поток воспоминаний стал той последней каплей, которая переломила спину верблюда. Или, выражаясь более приземленно, она дала понять сообразительной, но еще неискушенной в семейных конфликтах девушке, что беседы у раскрытого окна могут продолжаться долгое, очень долгое время. 

– Пожалуй, я пойду. 

– Иди, милая. Спокойной ночи. 

– А ты… 

Этого-то вопроса Далия Траверс и боялась. Она собрала в кулак всё своё мужество, и небрежно отмахнулась: 

– А я еще немного подышу свежим воздухом. Какая ночь, а? луна, тишина…

– Оставить окно открытым?

– Пожалуй, закрой, чтобы Том не беспокоился. 

Добропорядочная дочь английского семейства вытащила из прически перья, отставила копье и, послав матери воздушный поцелуй, скрылась в темноте спящего дома. 

Далия наконец-то смогла выдохнуть. Ну и хорошо. Обошлось. Анжела… Вечно вокруг девочки возникают какие-то катаклизмы. 

В тот раз, если подумать, всё тоже началось с Анжелы. На школьном празднике она познакомила Далию с матерью своей однокашницы, потом миссис Траверс познакомилась с двоюродной сестрой упомянутой леди, потом – с невесткой той кузины, потом – с подругой невестки, далее последовали крестные, крестницы, соперницы по теннисному корту, подруги по клубу средневековой поэзии, и так далее, и без конца. Общительная и дружелюбная миссис Траверс легко сходилась с людьми; когда же одна из новых знакомых леди завела с ней разговор об издании журнала для понимающей публики – что ж, это показалось отличной идеей. 

Далия поднялась еще на две ступени. Отличный повод чуть остановиться и перевести дух. 

Отсюда мир казался иным. Сверху было отчетливо видно, где садовник поленился и без должного усердия прошелся ножницами по кустам самшита, где нарушена идеальная кривизна затейливой альпийской горки. Виднелся и кот, балансирующий на нижней ступеньке лестницы, и задумавшаяся о чем-то вечном толстая откормленная мышь на зеленой лужайке. 

Индивидуум, склонный к философским размышлениям, без сомнения извлёк из наблюдаемой картины какую-нибудь житейскую мудрость. Например, что иногда есть время сидеть на лестнице, а иногда приходится собирать запасы на зиму. Что не всё в нашем мире игра, есть и мышеловки с сыром, над которым трудится корова, фермер и бакалейщик, которому неплохо бы поумерить аппетиты и внимательнее присмотреться к своему посыльному, упорно демонстрирующему замашки начинающего бандита. Ну и так далее. 

Далия Траверс в самом кошмарном сне не смогла бы причислить себя к выдающимся философам столетия. Наоборот, она считала себя женщиной азартной, увлекающейся и деятельной. Поэтому сейчас, застыв в пяти с половиной футах над землей, она не предавалась размышлениям. Она ругала своего мужа. 

Том Траверс, будучи человеком состоятельным, ненавидел налоги. Да, как истинный сын Англии он понимал, что без них в современном обществе никак. И неоднократно присутствовал в клубах, где горячо и страстно обсуждались, куда правильнее вкладывать собранные с народа пенсы – в армию, флот, строительство благотворительных больниц или общественных дорог. Но налоги Тома Траверса составляли отнюдь не пенсы! А расставаться с фунтами он никак не хотел. 

Услышав за завтраком, как жена и дочь обсуждают журнал для дам из общества – обсуждают вяло, без огонька, исключительно как альтернативу разговору Что Опять Учудил Бонзо, Когда Же Анжела Начнет Вести Себя, как Взрослая, и Почему Анжелу Никто Не Понимает, – он вдруг поднял плешивую и остроносую, как у птеродактиля, голову и заметил, что покупка издания, должно быть, выгодное приобретение. То есть его, мистера Траверса, бухгалтер вполне может провести покупку по соответствующей статье и совершенно законным образом самым добиться налоговых льгот. 

Возможно, имелось в виду что-то другое, но Далия Траверс, с ее тренированными охотничьими рефлексами, поняла объяснения именно так. 

Плюс – тот же Томас Траверс не раз и не два открыто и без какого-либо психического и морального давления утверждал, что хочет сделать своей дорогой Ди небольшой подарочек. Да, бриллиантовое колье – неплохо, но как-то обычно. А чистокровная кобылка – отличный вариант, но, увы, Далия не в том возрасте, чтобы скакать по полям, преследуя очередную лису и подбадривая соратников по охотничьему азарту. А журнал – это же так модно. Так аристократично и изысканно…

Отдышавшись, Далия сегодняшняя фыркнула, кратко и доходчиво выразив свое мнение по поводу того, какой наивной она была в те годы, и продолжила восхождение.  
«Читательницы обожают романы-фельетоны», – закатив глазки, убеждала Далию ее подруга, миссис Бенсингтон-Блассингсон, которая в жизни своей не читала ничего длиннее объявлений. «Романисты – добрые, благожелательные, высокодуховные люди», – вещала автор бестселлеров Рози М. Бэнкс, в миру миссис Бинго Литтл. А на самом деле – двуличная тварь, несколько раз пытавшаяся разлучить желудок Тома с блюдами мэтра Анатоля. «У ценительниц моды будет где обменяться мнениями!» – закатив глазки, блаженно попискивала леди Эжени Майерс (двумя годами позже даже вмешательство высокопоставленных родственников не спасло ее от судебного разбирательства и штрафа в двести фунтов за скандал, устроенный на собрании клуба Модно Одетых Леди, где мелькали шляпные булавки и были безнадежно испорчены минимум три портняжных манекена). «А если правильно составить контракт, авторам можно платить сущие гроши», – многоопытно подсказывала Полина Стокер, дочь американского миллионера, который считал себя первооткрывателем роли мелкого шрифта в юридических махинациях. «Можно зарабатывать на рекламе», – уверяли миссис Траверс все «понимающие люди».   
На самом деле, как вспоминала нынешняя владелица «Будуара миледи», тяжело и несколько неуклюже перебираясь на балкон Абрикосовой комнаты, решающим оказалось мнение сестры. Обожаемая Агата, которую Далия ухитрялась не видеть месяцами и даже годами, услышав неопределенный разговор, что-де миссис Траверс подумывает издавать журнал для леди, презрительно фыркнула и громко, во всеуслышание заявила: «Это она-то? У нее же абсолютно нет вкуса в литературе, а философские размышления она не опознает, даже если их положат в супницу и приправят петрушкой». Бертрам, ставший невольным свидетелем данной эскапады, пытался защитить честь любимой тетушки, утверждая, что крайне редкие размышления подают к обеду, но Агата приказала ему заткнуться. 

Какие у Далии оставались способы доказать, насколько неправа любимая сестрица? Пришлось покупать журнал и всеми силами делать его изысканным, аристократичным, восхищающим воображение… и что-то там еще, что сочиняет худосочная барышня, именующая себя отделом рекламы. 

Хотя, если подумать, один из множества аргументов, приводимых доброжелателями и злопыхателями, все же сработал. Они говорили: «Зато, дорогая, тебе всегда будет чем заняться». 

И это оказалось правдой. 

Перебравшись с пошатывающейся садовой лестницы на балконную твердь, Далия Траверс перевела дыхание. Да уж, назвалась издательницей модного журнала – будь готова к краже старинного серебра, шантажу романистов, рекламодателей и даже собственного племянника, или, как в данном конкретном случае, в любой момент совершить взлом и проникновение в пределы частной собственности.   
То, что собственность принадлежит ее мужу, наверное, выступит на суде отягчающим обстоятельством. Том никогда не простит ей демарш против драконовских, вернее, птеродактильских мер безопасности, которые он с таким тщанием и энтузиазмом придумал для Бринкли-корта. 

Но что поделать. Далия достала вязальный крючок и принялась вскрывать балконную дверь. В следующий момент, едва переступив порог, миссис Траверс подверглась атаке пушечного ядра. 

*  
Каждая хозяйка дома согласится – если уж устраивать хорошее, образцовое преступление, так лучше у себя, в родных стенах. Прочитав все доступные детективы, подробно изучив методы Эркюля Пуаро, Шерлока Холмса, Арсена Люпена и других разбирающихся в вопросе джентльменов, Далия Траверс справедливо рассудила, во-первых, что женщина справлялась бы с преступлениями лучше, и, во-вторых, изъявила желание стать той самой женщиной. 

Тем более что ситуация складывалась благоприятным образом. Требовалось изъять некий документ из рук особы неприятной как внешне, так и своим поведением.   
Просто отвратительной. Не как мистер Бассет или мистер Спод, но не слишком от них отличающейся. 

Особа звалась миссис Клементина Сойер-Тумменбахен. Клуб Ценительниц Изящного Слова четырежды удостаивал ее романы аметистового изумления и дважды – сапфирового восторга. Всего трех голосов не хватило, чтобы последнее творение миссис Сойер-Тумменбахен выиграло главный приз, алмазный экстаз, у романа леди Флоренс Крей. 

Поддавшись на рекламу и восторженные отзывы почитательниц таланта Соейр-Тумменбахенши, Далия заключила с ней контракт на публикацию нового романа в «Будуаре миледи». И даже вовремя выплатила аванс (по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, фавориты на скачках не подвели, а для поездки в казино на Лазурный берег был не сезон). 

И только потом прочитала несколько страниц одной из предыдущих книг, вышедших из-под пера госпожи романистки. После первой главы Далия Траверс почувствовала легкую озадаченность. Вторая заставила насторожиться. Четвертая вызвала состояние глубокого, напряженного размышления. 

Остальную часть двенадцати томов авторства миссис Соейр-Тумменбахен прочитала горничная, у которой как раз случился день рождения. На третью ночь чтения, сочетаемого с ненормированным употреблением подаренного ей выдержанного, качественного портвейна, эта простая, жизнерадостная до поры до времени женщина начала носить черные платья и хлопчатобумажные чулки, к пятой – чураться кухаркиного кота, а в конце недели уверовала, что она – дочь Луны и принялась уговаривать судомойку и жену садовника провести с ней шабаш в саду. 

Не раз и не два Том Траверс заставал жену за задумчивым поглаживанием экспонатов коллекции оружия. Далия то прикидывала, по руке ли ей масайский ассегай, то пробовала, хорошо ли вращается запястье, чтобы использовать бумеранг, то придирчиво рассматривала бушменские отравленные стрелы. Давно запланированный визит миссис Соейр-Тумменбахен в Бринкли-корт совпал с Таинственный Происшествием, запись о котором попала в анналы Скотленд-Ярда: некий официант, работавший в известном ресторане, уверял, что одна из посетительниц, приличного вида дама с положением в обществе, настойчиво выспрашивала у него рецепт приготовления ядовитой рыбы по-японски, и обещала заплатить втрое, если смерть удастся мучительной. 

Но всё впустую. Время шло, ни отравление, ни несчастный случай с оружием не желал случаться, и каждый прожитый день приближал час, когда на страницы «Будуара миледи» выплеснутся составленные авторским произволом неудобоваримые фразы о силах Матушки-Природы, каменном профиле героя с индейской родословной и роковым прошлым, страданиях героини в кисейном платье и засохшей розой под подушкой, о звездах и мотыльках, ведьмах и шалфеевом супе, и прочая, и прочая. 

Далия Траверс была женщиной в высшей степени самодостаточной и трезвомыслящей, она прекрасно понимала, что в современной литературе ей, издательнице, разбираться не надо, достаточно потворствовать вкусам читателей. Но отчетливо знала: «творчества» Клементины Соейр-Тумменбахен она в своем журнале не потерпит.

Уж лучше даст страницу леди Глоссоп, которая уже который год рвется посредством печатного слова дискутировать о символике психоанализа в жизни английской домохозяйки. Тоже гадость, но не такая, как тумменбахенство. 

Да что там! Даже отчеты Бринкли-кортского отделения Почитательниц Ра, упорно записываемые их избыточно образованным секретарем, мисс Аурелией Гвладингвуд иероглифами Нового Царства, будут интереснее, а главное – полезнее для здоровья, чем романы госпожи Соейр-Тумменбахен. 

Первым порывом Далии было вызвать в Бринкли любимого племянника, Берти Вустера. Конечно же, его мозги, которые даже улитка посчитала бы недостаточными, чтобы наполнить ее череп (буде такой имелся), можно смело игнорировать, но к Берти, как раковина к той же улитке, прилагается Дживс. А Дживс – это голова!   
Но голова, к великому сожалению, вместе с остальным туловищем, а также шляпой двенадцатого размера, черным сюртуком, карманными серебряными часами и молодым джентльменом, выплачивающим жалованье, находилась на противоположном берегу Атлантики. Негодяй Берти скрывался от гнева своей второй тетушки, Агаты, и тем самым доказывал, что и любимую тетушку ценит меньше, чем свою жизнь. Более того, он и Таппи Глоссопа зазвал к себе, ловить лососей в Великих Озерах. Идиот. 

И что делать бедной, несчастной, слабой и беззащитной издательнице брошенной всеми на растерзание охочей до публикации своего «шедевра» романистке?

Приходится брать дело в свои руки. 

Итак, забравшуюся через балкон в Абрикосовую комнату Далию Траверс атаковало пушечное ядро. 

Прежде чем оно, несколько раз подпрыгнув и дважды лизнув взломщицу в колено и подставленную ладонь, зашлось пронзительным лаем, Далия торопливо достала из кармана макинтоша кусочек паштета. 

Глазки у пушечного ядра заблестели. Пышный хвост заметался, усилив сходство с вращающимся, готовящимся к взрыву снарядом. Из остренькой мордочки вырвался звук – не оглушительное тявканье, а жадное, утробное рычание. Схватив подачку на лету, страж Абрикосовых покоев скрылся в углу. 

Далия, переведя дух, приступила к следующему этапу секретной спасательной операции. 

*  
В полумраке, разгоняемым светом луны, происходящее напоминало ритуальный танец. Двигаясь тихо и периодически кидая в крутящуюся под ногами бомбу с часовым механизмом вкусными кусочками, миссис Траверс прокралась к письменному столу и приступила к усиленным поискам. Если Сойер-Тумменбахен не сможет предъявить контракт, можно будет выделить ей страницы не в восьми, а хотя бы в четырех выпусках журнала! Или даже схитрить с оплатой. В общем, не будет письменного подтверждения взаимных намерений, можно эти самые намерения трактовать как угодно – уверял Шапиро из «Шапиро, Шапиро, Шапиро и Уэст». Но где же спряталась эта чертова бумага?!

В плане наличия писем, конвертов, блокнотов, тетрадей, брошюр и отдельных листов рабочий стол романистки представлял собой настоящие копи царя Соломона. К сожалению, отыскать среди изобилия конкретный рубин, то бишь документ, было занятием для особо последовательных и педантичных каторжников.   
Присутствие четвероного сторожа тоже не добавляло миссии спасения «Будуара миледи» эффективности. Сойер-Тумменбахен утверждала, что ее Мандаринчик происходит из древнего рода охранников сокровищ Тайного города китайского императора, напрочь игнорируя мнение окружающих, что ее питомец вовсе не пекинес, а померанцевый шпиц. Споры о происхождении и возможностях комнатных пушистых собачек велись в библиотеке, гостиной, беседках и окрестностях Бринкли-корта столь часто и со столь похвальным энтузиазмом, что Далия, до сей поры считавшая себя поклонницей околоволчьего племени, возненавидела всех, за исключением сенбернаров. 

Они хотя бы умеют приносить бренди. И могут съесть хоть пекинеса, хоть шпица, в одно голодное «ам». 

Визгливый, впадающий по любому поводу в громкоголосую истерику Мандаринчик был серьезным препятствием для совершения преступлений. Понадобилась почти неделя, чтобы он привык к миссис Траверс и перестал заходиться лаем при ее появлении. По счастью, удерживаемый хозяйкой на строгой бессолевой, безжировой и практически соевой диете, шпице-пекинес готов был жизнь продать за любую кормежку. А уж чужое имущество и подавно.   
Хрупкое равновесие – Далия лихорадочно исследует письменный стол, Мандаринчик каждые три минуты получает очередной лакомый кусочек, – каким-то чудом держалось. Луна светила, ночь предавалась неге, Бринкли-корт спал. 

Пока где-то в недрах дома не раздался оглушительный визг. 

Хлопнуло окно. В коридоре и внизу, на лестнице, зазвучали голоса. И – как же можно было подумать, что без него обойдется, – оглушительный выстрел. 

*  
Клементина Сойер-Тумменбахен вылетела из спальни и подхватила захлебывающегося лаем Мандаринчика. Выскочила в коридор, вернулась за тапочками, снова выбежала и снова вернулась – на сей раз сменить унылый халат из синей шотландки на более подобающее ее статусу романистки и дамы с воображением розовое кимоно с вышагивающими цаплями. И только после этого поспешила вниз, узнать, что происходит на первом этаже.

Далия осторожно выглянула из-за портьеры и, крадучись, на цыпочках, поспешила к выходу из Абрикосовой комнаты. Ей было достаточно беглого взгляда на собравшихся у подножия лестницы, чтобы понять причину переполоха: обитатели и гости Бринкли-корта собрались вокруг Анжелы. Бедная девочка, всё еще в костюме, которым собралась пугать своего черствого братца, печально прижимала к сердцу кусок яблочного пирога. Вокруг нее прыгал и размахивал мясницким ножом Анатоль – уверяя на смеси французского и гангстерского, что не потерпит атаки зулусов на его корешки. Или что-то подобное. Том, шокированный тем, что его ружье все-таки выстрелило, напоминал птеродактиля, услышавшего о принципах аэродинамики. Прочие обитатели – две горничные, лакей, мистер Шапиро (не тот, а другой, такой же безумный коллекционер, что и прочие знакомые хозяина дома), миссис Соейр-Тумменбахен, – вносили посильный вклад в общий тарарам. 

Миссис Траверс замешкалась, не зная, в какую сторону ей бежать. С одной стороны, она удивлялась, и как это ее сын, неугомонный Бонзо, еще не явился и не начал третировать сестрицу, попавшуюся на преступлении, в котором она сама столь часто и столь принципиально обвиняла Таппи Глоссопа (хотя какое это преступление – перекусить среди ночи? Одна сплошная польза!). Другое соображение настаивало, что надо вернуться и продолжить чистку писательских конюшен, ведь не зря же она совершила восхождение по садовой лестнице. 

Сомнениям пришел конец, когда вернулся дворецкий, которого, как оказалось, Траверс обязал проверить, всё ли в порядке в остальной части дома. 

Монументальный и важный, он был вооружен ассегаем и безграничным удивлением, как сей предмет, мирно хранившийся в коллекции, перебежал к распахнутому окну. 

– Преступники в доме! – драматически прохрипела Клементина и, закатив глаза, изящно, как ей казалось, рухнула в обморок на руки мистера Шапиро. Горничные запаниковали, Анжела подавилась пирогом, Том Траверс лихо закинул ружье на плечо и выстрелил в люстру. Та, коротко вспыхнув, погасла.   
Лунный свет безмолвным голубым потоком хлынул в холл, отчаянно сражаясь с желтизной ламп, оставленных обитателями второго этажа, поспешившими узнавать последние новости. Мандаринчик, наконец-то высвободившийся из пылких хозяйских объятий, пронзительным лаем привлек внимание к самому интересному – мрачной фигуре, закрытой глухим капюшоном и длинным плащом, соткавшейся из неверных теней на вершине лестницы. 

– Призрак!!! – заверещала начитанная горничная. 

*  
Тиха летняя ночь. И коротка. По счастью.

Далия Траверс натянула зюйдвестку поглубже, а ворот макинтоша запахнула поплотнее. Ночевка на открытом воздухе была для хозяйки Бринкли-корта событием непривычным. Вернее, в открытом воздухе, ибо пришлось сначала прятаться на балконе, чтобы избежать встречи с Тумменбахеншей и хлопочущими вокруг нее горничными, потом – на лестнице, ведь неугомонный Мандаринчик, вертя хвостом и остальным телом, продолжал носиться и предупреждать об опасности. Вот уж поистине – интеллект пушечного ядра. Ну а потом, когда дворецкий с лакеем, делая обход поместья, нашли садовую лестницу, пришлось как-то спрятаться. Как именно – до конца не понимала ни сама незадавшаяся преступница, ни балкон, ни обманутая ожиданиями сила тяготения. 

И что самое страшное – неудавшиеся поиски документа не только испортили ночь всем Траверсам. Они еще и вдохновили миссис Сойер-Туммербахен. Убедившись, что худосочный Шапиро не понимает ее намеков, романистка прекратила изображать обморок, выгнала Мандаринчика погулять (Далия возликовала), села за рабочий стол и принялась что-то бойко писать. Напрасно грустный шпиц подвывал в клумбе, напрасно шумно преследовал кухаркиного кота (тот, давно догадавшись, что ничего хорошего ночью случиться не может, ушел вместе с лестницей и дворецким). Каждые полчаса Далия заглядывала внутрь и убеждалась, что приступ ночного вдохновения у писательницы еще не прошел. Способа спуститься вниз не было. Ночь заканчивалась. Утренний скандал, когда хозяйку дома непременно обнаружат в компрометирующих обстоятельствах, неумолимо приближался. 

Самые горячие проклятия, которые только может изобрести владелица журнала для истинных леди, лично штурмовавшая чужие балконы, но так не отыскавшая ни документа, ни подходящего объекта шантажа и манипуляции, летели через Атлантику и пугали рыбу в Великих озерах. 

Солнце робко коснулось лучами крыши Бринкли-корта. Розы засеребрились капельками росы. Над альпийской горкой затрепетала крылышками полупроснувшаяся бабочка. 

От пруда потянулись неровные пряди тумана, и из него, с беспечным свистом, выступил Бонзо Траверс. 

Гласу с небес он, будучи отроком не только далеко небезгрешным, но и достаточно самокритичным, внял только с третьего повторения. 

– Мама? Зачем ты сидишь на балконе? – поразился Бонзо. 

Брошенный хозяйкой Мандаринчик, который так и не поймал ни одной обитающей в парке мыши, несколько охрипший после бессонной ночи, закрутился вокруг ног подростка и попытался сунуть любопытный нос в ведро.   
Два часа назад миссис Траверс ответила бы на этот вопрос. А может, и нет – страничка, отведенная в «Будуаре миледи» под обсуждение проблем воспитания, утверждала, что мать должна всегда быть сдержанна и являть собой образец для подражания. Хотя ничего плохого в том, что Бонзо услышит от матери выражения, подходящие для того, чтобы разогнать толпу, подбодрить лошадь и объяснить миру, насколько он бывает не прав, Далия не видела.   
И даже час назад миссис Траверс, снедаемая беспокойством, не нашла бы объяснений своему странному поведению. 

Но сейчас, на рассвете… Она замерзла, так и не дождавшись спасительного сенбернара с фляжкой, ужасная Сойер-Тумменбахен спала, счастливо улыбаясь, на новых страницах очередного кошмарного романа, контракт так и остался не найденным, а еще паршивое, отвратительное солнце, смело улыбаться окружающему миру!

– Жду тебя, дорогой. – Миссис Траверс вложила в ответ весь доступный ей яд. – Что у тебя в ведре, малолетний преступник? 

– Рыба, – потупился Бонзо. – Для кухарки. Вернее, для ее кота.

Мандаринчик очередной раз подпрыгнул, ведерко перевернулось, и на газон высыпалась дюжина лягушек. 

– И тебе не стыдно? Твоя сестра – твой друг, защитница и помощница, Анжела всегда так ценит тебя и твое мнение… А ты собрался запустить в ее комнату лягушек?  
– Я…  
– И слушать ничего не хочу! Скажи спасибо, что это я, а не отец, поймала тебя на месте преступления. Живо иди в сарай и принеси лестницу!

– А как ты оказалась наверху, если лестница в сарае?

С рычанием, больше подобающим тигрице, миссис Траверс посоветовала подрастающей надежде и опоре Бринкли-корта не испытывать ее терпение. По счастью, у Бонзо, как и у любого английского джентльмена, инстинкт повиновения был крепко вбит в спинной мозг недрогнувшей женской ручкой. 

Ура правильному воспитанию. 

*  
По причине отличной погоды завтрак сервировали в беседке. Далия мрачно созерцала фарфоровый кофейник, серебряный сливочник, желтый кружок масла, горку сдобы и вазу с цветами. Анжела и Бонзо, чувствуя настроение матери, вели себя до тошнотворности примерно. Том рассказывал, какие капканы планирует поставить, мистер Шапиро тихо поддакивал, что преступники нынче пошли ужасные, а привидения, что бы там ни говорили про них романистки в кимоно с журавлями, – не существуют. В какой-то момент оба разом заговорили о коллекции, каждый о своей, и Далия совершенно успокоилась: оба достойных джентльмена явно выбросили ночное происшествие из головы. 

К одиннадцати часам заявилась госпожа сочинительница. Миссис Траверс с едкой радостью отметила и круги под глазами своей гостьи, и плохо отмывшееся чернильное пятно на ее ухе. Увы, миссис Сойер-Тумменбахен пребывала в отличнейшем расположении духа. 

– Вчера ночью я переписала три главы, – сообщила она. 

– Да что вы говорите. 

– Это было как озарение, как вспышка молнии! Я поняла, каким должен быть финал! Кстати, скорее всего, мне потребуется место не в восьми, а в двенадцати выпусках «Будуара». 

– Простите? – с интонациями, от которых многоопытные члены охотничьих клубов, собаки, лошади, неаккуратные лакеи и потенциальные преступники, подхватив цилиндры и кепки, спешили как можно быстрее увеличить расстояние между собой и Бринкли-кортом, уточнила Далия Траверс. – Но у нас контракт. 

– Ах, дорогая моя, – затейливо покрутила ручкой (с чернилами на среднем пальце) Клементина, – только не подумайте, что я вымогаю лишние деньги. Для меня главное – чтобы читатели получили свободный доступ к моему творчеству. Ах, издавать журнал – должно быть, это так увлекательно! Я прямо-таки вижу наше дальнейшее сотрудничество! Хотите следующий роман? Он будет о таинственном призраке, живущем в развалинах средневекового замка… Вас я выведу в качестве матери, нет, лучше бабушки главной героини. Такая, знаете ли, грубоватая леди, сердце у нее золотое, а вот ума кот наплакал; и, конечно, она попадает в сложную ситуацию, и перед бедняжкой – я, конечно же, не про старую каргу, а про героиню, – стоит выбор: поступиться честью или же спасти семейное наследство… Тут появляется герой…

На оглушительный звон серебряного колокольчика материализовался лакей.   
– Будьте любезны, – процедила миссис Траверс, – пригласите мистера Шапиро, мне крайне необходимо услышать его мнение по одному юридическому вопросу. 

Миссис Сойер-Тумменбахен категорически не понимала намеков:

– Вы настоящая деловая леди! Завидую вашей железной хватке! Вот наш контракт, – достав из недр одеяния свернутый документ, писательница расправила его и положила на середину стола. – Видите вот этот пункт? «Окончательное количество страниц согласовывается с издателем, то есть миссис Траверс, а также их оплата…» Мой юрист утверждает, что, если публикуемый роман будет не меньше оговоренного объема, а больше, вам всё равно придется его публиковать. Здорово, правда? Я прямо-таки чувствую, что сегодня мир прекрасен.   
Не замечая, с каким трудом хозяйка дома борется с желанием использовать гостью в качестве мишени, а может, наоборот, замечая и наслаждаясь зрелищем, Клементина наклонилась к прибежавшему Мандаринчику и радостно с ним засюсюкала: 

– Ах, милый, это сыр, собакам он вреден! Жаль, нет апельсина, должно быть, твои предки именно ими и питались, поэтому у тебя такая милая оранжевая шерстка!..

Проявив железную волю, миссис Траверс успешно справилась с приступом негодования и со всей возможной любезностью подсказала:

– Он шпиц, а не пекинес. Налейте собаке сливок. 

– Как можно! Жирное нам вредно! Правда, мой котеночек? Правда, мой хороший?

Знатоки практической магии, да и прочие читатели романов миссис Сойер-Тумменбахен утверждают, что иногда потустороннюю сущность надо позвать. Иногда – что она появляется сама, если имеется предмет или занятие, способное ее заинтересовать. 

Ничего сверхъестественного. Обычные правила, которым подчиняются призраки, женщины и кошки. 

Найдя в себе силы отвлечься от мрачного, угрюмого созерцания радостной Клементины, поедающей круассаны, Далия опустила взгляд. У ее ног сидел кот.   
Самый обычный черный кот, отрада кухарки и источник страхов впечатлительной горничной. 

Секундой позже присутствие кота учуял Мандаринчик. И, будучи не только обладателем пышного хвоста и здорового аппетита, а также предполагаемым наследником китайских генов, но и просто собакой, отреагировал совершенно предсказуемым образом. 

Он рванул за извечным противником, как был – в повязанной на шею салфетке, через стол, столкнув по пути вазу, впечатавшись в масленку, перевернув пустой стул. Клементина рассерженно заверещала. Горничная бросилась спасать скатерть и остатки завтрака. 

Миссис Траверс выудила из кофейно-сливочно-водянистой лужи столь желанный документ и с удовольствием убедилась, что даже короткое пребывание губительно сказалось на бумаге и тексте. 

– Ах, какой шалун. Не сердитесь на неразумное существо. Я буду рада составить новый контракт, с вами, скажем, на публикацию в пяти выпусках «Будуара». 

Воображение миссис Сойер-Тумменбахен, все еще плутающее в туманах и грёзах, не поспевало за реальностью:

– Пяти?! Но я запланировала двенадцать!

– Неужели?! – с королевским апломбом изумилась владелица журнала. – Поверить не могу! Давайте проконсультируемся с юристом. Вот как раз идет мистер Шапиро. Улю-лю! Эй, идите к нам! Докажите этой милой леди, что права я, и иначе быть не может!

*  
Спустя два часа доставили телеграмму. «Тяните время делаю всё возможное тчк Дживс ест рыбу тчк Отбываем Англию ближайший четверг тчк Спасем любимую тетушку зпт даже если тетя Агата съест меня вместо морковки тчк С любовью Берти тчк». 

Миссис Траверс, освеженная легким скандалом, в результате которого миссис Клементина Сойер-Тумменбахен собрала шпица, рукопись, обрывки контракта, чемоданы и отбыла восвояси, торжественно заявив, что никогда впредь ее нога не ступит на землю Бринкли-корта, продиктовала ответ:

«Ситуация нормализовалась тчк Романистка тире жертва зпт герой не пекинес зпт Да здравствуют инстинкты воскл знак У меня идеальное алиби тчк Привет Дживсу тчк С любовью Далия». 

*  
Черный кот сидел на балконе Абрикосовой комнаты и с важным видом оглядывал свои владения. Солнце пригревало, бабочки порхали над клумбами, деловито жужжали пчелы. 

Хранитель Бринкли-корта смежил веки. Еще некоторое время спустя он растянулся во всю длину, отбросил хвост, раскинул лапы и, подставив живот льющемуся с небес теплу, уснул. 

Счастье и покой царили в Бринкли-корте.


End file.
